


[VID EXERCISE] Dead Channel

by thatyourefuse



Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Embedded Video, Vidlet, experimental editing, flickering image warning, vid exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: Vexercises exercise 3, ft. [̲̅E] [̲̅L][̲̅E][̲̅C] [̲̅T][̲̅R][̲̅I] [̲̅C][̲̅I] [̲̅T][̲̅Y]
Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Vexercises!





	[VID EXERCISE] Dead Channel

**Author's Note:**

> I have. The occasional feeling about the end of _The Return_.


End file.
